


Homra’s Flower Viewing

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [62]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Pre Season 1. Homra are enjoying each other company during the first day of spring.





	Homra’s Flower Viewing

“Come on, we are already late and Kusanagi will kill us if we are any later.” Yata told the others as they walked through a local park near Homra’s bar.

“But Yata.” Rikio whined

“Quit your whining if you want to eat then you better hurry,” Yata said as he was carrying a platter of cookies that he had made with his siblings on his last visit home.

Soon they came to the clearing where the senior members of Homra were gathering. Some were drinking, eating. Kusanagi was making sure that none was getting too intoxicated. Mikoto stood against the base of a tree sleeping as Anna was by his side. Tatara was walking around recording everything with a big grin on his face.

“Sorry! We are late.” Yata said.

“You’re finally here.” Chitose said as he had a girl dropped on his lap.

“Sorry Rikio had to run and grab something from the store,” Yata said.

“I didn’t have time to make anything,” Rikio said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I bet you just ate what your girlfriend made so you did not have anything to bring.” Dewa said.

“That is not true.” Rikio yelled glaring at Dewa.

“Rikio.” Anna soft voice got their attention. “What did you bring.”

“Ohh I got a red velvet cake.” Rikio said.

Homra continued to enjoy there day out as the sakura blossoms surrounded them as they enjoyed the sun on their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
